It Hurts
by L. Drayton
Summary: Poor little Merlin has done something stupid… ran into a wall, and now he's stuggling to remember something important. Just a teeny weeny ickle… thingy. Bromance. No Slash. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Hidden Horror

_**Hello yet again, dear readers! Thank you all for reading this and/or any of my other stories. I appreciate every type of feedback… *wink*.**_

_**So, here is another little piece of rubbish from me. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Merlin', I only own my imagination- oh wait, you can have that, I don't want it.**_

Merlin ran through the castle on his way to serve his king, and slammed into a wall. He spun round and collapsed on the floor, a throbbing pain emanating from his head causing the servant to be blessed with a rather unforgiving head ache.

The young warlock remained like that for a few seconds, before he pushed himself up onto his feet and _walked _to Arthur's aid, clutching his head and scrunching his eyes when light seeped through a window, hurting his sensitive blue eyes and irritating his head ache.

Merlin burst through the door to Arthur's chamber, groaning at the sight he saw. Arthur, was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of thunder implanted onto his face.

"Take your time, Merlin. Don't worry about me. It's not like I need a servant or anything like that, is it, Merlin?"

"Sorry, sire. I was… delayed." Merlin shuffled his feet and looked down at his boots. He really needed new ones…

"How were you delayed?" Arthur leaned back on his desk, not changing his body stance and not moving his glare from his servant's face.

"Um… well, I… um… err…ouch." Merlin clutched his head and Arthur's face immediately changed to a picture of worry. He dropped his arms and stood up straight.

"Merlin, what happened?" He walked over to his secret protector and looked at his eyes, looking for any sign of lying when he answered.

"Nothing. I've just got a bit of a head ache." Merlin shrank from his master's stare and tried to push past him. Arthur stopped him.

Arthur sighed. "I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. Tell the truth."

"I tripped, I fell… into a wall. It kinda hurts a bit…"

"You're such an idiot, Merlin," Arthur said, fondly and tiredly. "Where does it hurt?" Merlin lifted up his fringe to reveal a nasty purple bruise, which had been well covered by his thick black fringe. Arthur winced.

"You should sit down." Merlin nodded and sat down on the floor where he was. Arthur chuckled. "I meant on a _chair, _Merlin." His servant looked up, confused. The king sighed and bent down to his servant's level. He yanked him up and tugged him to a chair near the fire. Merlin plonked himself down and grabbed his forehead in pain.

"It hurts. I'm so stupid."

"Yes, you are."

Merlin fell asleep in the chair, resting peacefully as the fire crackled in front of him. Arthur watched him for a while then left, sure that a wall was _not _the worst thing Merlin had faced, and that a bruise (no matter how… shocking) and a head ache would not kill him, even if he'd wanted it to.

_**So, that's that. Only a 5 second thing that popped into my head whilst listening to my French teacher drone on about infinitive verbs and the like… I harmlessly imagined her running into a wall, then I realised that that sounded like something Merlin would do. **_

_**I wrote this as a one-shot, but if anyone wants to see more, I'll be happy to.**_

_**A CALL FOR HELP! Please give me plots! I'm literally stumped for ideas but I still wanna write. HELP ME! (: **_


	2. The Sleepy Servant

_**Not much of an authur's note on this because I just cant be bothered. SO THERE! I am SO SORRY that it took so long to get this up, but my computer broke, but now I've got a laptop so I can post more often. YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you have a problem with the fact that I DON'T OWN MERLIN, then take it up with my lawyer... which I definatley have...probably.**_

_**Enjoy! (: **_

Arthur mentally kicked himself and raced back to his room, what kind of idiot doesn't check for concussion? Arthur quickly tried to remember what to look out for. Memory loss was one, err... change of personality or perhaps if he began to speak a different language. Gaius had told Arthur once that memory loss was the most common.

The king burst through the doors to his own chambersas fast as lightening. His servant hadn't moved and was still asleep, although his face was contorted in pain and he kept muttering to himself. Arthur ran towards him and shook him viciously.

"...Ar-thur?" Merlin mumbled, sleepily. He rubbed head gently and hissed in pain at the touch. "Ouch."

The king sighed in relief, he hadn't lost his memory and he hadn't started speaking a different language, athough, he did look worse. He looked pale and sickly like somedying child. Arthur shook him again, this time less urgently, to keep him awake as he noticed his servants eye-lids droop.

"What is your... problem... Ar-thur?" Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"I...um... fancied a chat. How has your day been?" Arthur kicked himself again at the stupid question. Merlin's head drooped and Arthur decided that the best way to keep him awake would be to sit next to him and nudge him every time he noticed any sign that he was falling asleep, and moved into possition. Merlin grunted and shuffledto the side slightly to make room for his master. "How are you feeling?" There, that was a better question.

"Awful... tired." Arthur nudged him. Merlin gave a low growl that was very feeble.

"You can't fall asleep, Merlin. Please, I need you to stay awake, okay?"Merlin muttered something about his head hurting. "I'm sending for Gaius. Dont you dare fall asleep or I swear I'll shake you so hard to wake you up that I'll dislocate your shoulder. Got that?"Merlin nodded and shot his eyes open and sat up, knowing that Arthur would keep his promise.

Merlin watched through teared eyes as his master walked to the door and ordered some guards to send for Gaius. Merlin heard footsteps as the guard ran to do the kings will. Arthur soun on his heel and smiled a stupid grin at the sight of Merlin awake and Merln couldn't help but give a small smile back.

**_There. DONE! (I mean the chapter... not the book/story/ficlet/fic/full-blown-out-fic) (: Hope it pleased you're tastes for Merthur bromance x x x_**


	3. Questioning Kings

**_(: Hope your life has been good, if not, I'm really sorry and I hope things begin to look up. x x x_**

**_Thanks go to all my alertersand so on but a secial thanks goes to Darth Tater for basically reminding me to WATCH MY ENGLISH! English is my language but we all make mistakes, right?_**

**_Disclaimer's have been in the last chapters... do you really need me to tell you again?(If you're good I might give you one in the next chapter.)_**

**_Enjoy as always x_**

Gaius was flicking through a book which he hadn't looked at in a long time and was enjoying the colourful illustrations more than the actual text as he relaxed in a comfortable chair when the guard was heard hammering at the door. Gaius jumped out of his seat and placed one hand on the near by table to steady himself and the other over his heart as it leapt.

"The king requests you're presence in his chambers immediatley." The guard reported. Gaius nodded an the guard rushed back to his position. Gaius watched him leave and then tooka few deep breathes before hurrying to see why he was needed.

* * *

><p>Gaius knocked on the posh wooden door. "Enter." Gaius did so and was shocked to see the king of Camelot sitting cross legged on the floor next to his wn bed, which was occupied by a sleeping manservant which Gaius recognised immediatley to be his own ward.<p>

The old physician gulped down his shock. "May I get you a chair, sire?"

"No need. I will get two." And the king did just that, dragging one in each hand bak to the bed, leaving one slightly further from the bed than the other. He gestured for the other man to sit. Gaius sat.

"What happened?" Gaius asked. He took the chair which was closer to the bed and began to check Merlin' pulse and breathing.

"He said he ran into a wall, which isn't a bit surprising, knowing him. Lift up his fringe. Be gentle!" Gaius did as he was instructed and gasped at the sight of a sickening bruise and quickly forming bump. He turned to look at Arthur so he could question him further.

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago. He just staggered into my room to go about his duties but he looked like he was in pain and so in the end I got him into a chair, them he fell asleep. I moved him into the bed so he wouldn't fall off the chair. I-I mean he woke up later on and we had a quick talk. He sounded tired and in pain, and in the end I couldn't keep him awake any longer and he fell into a deep sleep. That was when you came." Arthur breathed out.

"I see. Did he seam at all confused to you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Perhaps a tiny bit, but he was mostly tired."

"Thank you. And one last thing."

"Yes."

"Did he show any signs of memory loss?"

"No. Well, not towards me. But you once told me that sometimes men can remember some thing or some one, but forget everything else, or maybe they would forget on person and remeber everything else. I don't know whatto expect."

Gaius was surprised. "I hadn't expected you to remember that, Arthur. But yes, what you say is true. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**_Well, that was chapter 3 for you all. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this, so I need a hand in plot lines. Thanks! _**

**_P.S I'm going camping for a week in 2 days so I don't know when I'll next be abl to post, HOLD OUT! (:_**


	4. The Worried Warlock

_**Hi! Just a random little thing, but do you ever find that when you're eating a really huge meal infront of the TV,an advert about saving the starving children will come on and leave you fealing really bad? That happens to me all the time and it happened today when I had a MAHOOSIVE ROAST! (Love roasts x)**_

_**Disclaimer: Because you're all very well behaved, i've written you another dislaimer! YAY! I've put this as simply asI possibly can I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH MERLIN!**_

_**Enjoy people! x x x**_

Arthur awoke later on with a crick in his neck and a very cold cheek due to falling asleep. He rubbed warmth back into it using his hand. The king rubbed his face and stood up to look in a mirror. His hair was flying around at strange angles and his color stood upright on one side of his jacket, and flat on the other. Arthur quickly sorted himself out and went to inspect his friend.

Merlin was lying still in the king's own bed, his face the very picture of pain. The servant's face was as white as the pillows he was currently lying on and sweat was causing his hair to stick to his forehead. Arthur's hand hovered over Merlin's forehead, then it moved to his cheek to check how hot he was. Hot.

Arthur sighed, pulled up a chair and some paper work and waited for him to awaken. Arthur needed this to be over, the tension was ripping him apart and the images he had about his closest friend dying were enough to make a man lose his sanity, luckily Arthur waskept sane by the sightof him breathing. The king feared that if he was seperated from Merlin, he would go mad.

Merlin suddenly jerked awake and cried out.

"Hey! Hey, shhh shhhh. It's alright." Arthur moved forward and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes, then started crying. "Why are you crying?" Arthur asked after his servant had calmed down.

"It-hurts. Wh-what's... what's wrong with me?" Merlin managed between sob. He looked up at his master with those huge eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Merlin. You're fine."

"I hurt. I don't usually hurt. Something's wrong with me." Arthur looked at Merln with knowing eyes that were filled with sympathy and concern.

"You just...bumped your head, didn't you? That doesn't mean anything." Merlin nodded and wipedhis eyes. He snuggled into the pillow and Arthur stood.

"I've got something in the back of my head that I just can't remeber. I just know there is."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Merlin. It's probably just - I don't know - a feeling. It'll pass."

"I hope so, because it's really making me..."

"Making you what?"

"Really... frustrated."

"Then... calm down." Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair, resuming his paper work. He arely got time to put quill to paper, and Merlin barely got time to sleep before a knock was heard at the door. Merlin's eyes shot open. "Don't worry. I'm going to see who it is." Merlin nodded. "If it's a knight or someone who wants to see you, should I let them in?" Merlin nodded again. "Okay." The knock was heard at the door again. The king opened the door to reveal a truly wanted guest. "Guinevere."

"Arthur." She hugged him. "What's going on? I haven't seen you in ages." Arthur stepped out of his room into the corridor and dragging Gwen with him. He shut the door quietly and then sighed loudly. "Arthur?"

"Merlin."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

"...What about Merlin? I supposed that you'd had an argument with him and that you and Merlin had both locked yourselves in your rooms because- because-"

"Sshh... No, we didn't have an argument, quite the opposite."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Gwen through her arms up in the air.

"He... he's..." Arthur looked through a crack in the door and saw Merlin sleeping,that meant he couldn't hear. "He banged his forehead and Gaius and I think it's possible that he might possibly... have..."

"Yes?" Gwen's face was the picture of worry.

"Concussion."

**_AARRRGH! SO HARD TO WRITE! I hated writing this chapter, but I suppose everyone gets moments when they love writing and moments when they hate writing._**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing *wink wink*_**


	5. The Author's Request

**_So, there's something that Merlin can't remember... or is it someone? I want you to guess what it is. I've decided already, but if I hear something better from one of you guys, then I'll use that. Come on people! Give me ideas!_**

**_Olivia_**

**_xxxxx_**


	6. The Finest Friends

_**Right, here is the next chapter. High five to everyone reading this story.**_

**_Disclaimer: If you're reading this story, you'll know by now that I don't own Merlin._**

"Arthur, this is a sick joke." Gwen shook her head, not looking at Arthur. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere, but I'm joking." Arthur took hold of Gwen's shoulders, she remained looking at the floor.

"I-I... I don't understand. This is Merlin we're talking about... he's... he's always..."

"Fine." Arthur finished. He pulled Gwen into a hug and she sobbed into his jacket.

They stood like that for a while until Gwen pulled away, her eyes where red from crying. She sniffed, stood up straighter and breathed out.

"I want to see him."

"Er... okay."Arthur gently opened the door and Gwen padded into the huge chamber. Gwen walked slowly to the bed where her closest friend lay. He had his eyes open but his eyelids kept drooping. Despite the situation, Gwen couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's desperat attempts to stay awake. There was no chair, so Gwen went round the other side of the bed and crawled onto it. Arthur just stood in the doorway, hanging back so that Gwen and Merlin could chat.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." Gwen snuggled up next to Merlin and shook him gently.

"Gwen...?" Merlin looked at her, sleepily and smiled feebily.

"Yes, Merlin. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Slee... sleepy..." Merlin closed his eyes. Gwen smiled, lovingly. Arthur decided to move in.

"Come on, Guinevere." He whispered. "Let him rest."

"No, I'll stay." She whispered back.

"But-"

"Arthur." Gwen gave him a death glare. "I'm staying."

"Okay." Arthur shrank internally at Gwen's menacing look. Gwen snuggled into Merlin and closed her eyes. Suddenly Gwen felt someone on the bed, she turned her head and saw Arthur next to her, looking away sheepishly.

Merlin was the only one underneath the blankets (Gwen and Arthur both lying ontop of them) and Gwen could only imagine how Arthur felt. It was funny to think that the master was lending his bed and blankets to his servant.

"Arthur? What're you doing?"

"Lying on the bed with you and Merlin, of course."

"Yeah, I know that, what I meant was why."

"Honestly, Guinevere, this is my bed. Just because you and Merlin are currently occupying it, it doesn't make any difference to the fact that I want a nap, and this is the only bed in the room. I'm not here because I love you and want to be with you and Merlin to keep you safe, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wish you'd call me Gwen. I don't call you King Arthur Pendragon every time I say Arthur. It's the same thing for me." Gwen said to him. She reached out and clutched his hand, her face still nuzzeled into Merlin. Arthur squeezed back.

"If that is what you'd like, Gwen." Soon, all 3 were asleep, andhappy in each others company.

**_Hope you liked! As always, R&R etc. Love ya!_**


	7. The Lost Lullaby

Merlin woke with Gwen lying next to him. He smiled at her then looked around the room, wondering what he was missing, because there was something he couldn't remember, and it was making him anxious. What could it be? Merlin raced through everything that was important to him, and everyone. By the end of about ten minutes, Merlin realised it wasn't a possesion or a person, it was something that he was supposed to remember. Something important...

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped at the sudden sound. Gwen was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Gwen." He answered her, sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. In fact, alot better, thank you." Merlin wasn't lying. He felt almost new again.

"That's good. You look better." Merlin smiled, then frowned. "What's the matter?"

"There's something important that I can't remember. Something that was so important."

"Well, I can't help you, but I imagine you will remember in good time, Merlin."

"No... no, there is no time." Merlin started looking panicked. "No time."

"What? What do you mean? Hey, just calm down. Arthur'll be back soon."

"Arthur!" Merlin sat upright, wincing a bit at the sudden movement. "I've got to warn Arthur."

"Merlin! Merlin, calm down!" Gwen grapped the servant's shoulders as he tried to stand up.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin was looking past Gwen at the door.

"He's at a council meeting. He'll be back in a minute. Just stay still."

"I can't. This thing that I've forgotten, it's got something to do with Arthur."

"With Arthur? Merlin, you're not making any sense!" Gwen shouted at the guards behind the door for Gaius. Merlin was acting strangley, ut if there ws one person who could calm him down, it would be Gaius.

"Arthur... no time... got to warn Arthur... there's no time."

"Shhh... Gaius is coming. He can tell you what you've forgotten."

"No. No. No time. Argh!" Merlin clutched his head and began pulling at his hair. "IT'S ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE!"

Gwen was at a loss of what to do. How coud she calm Merlin down untill Gaius came? She did the only thing she could and started singing a lullaby quietly, more to calm herself than Merlin.

"The moon and the stars shine down on you,  
>Your problems are washing away.<br>They smile at you, and watch over you,  
>As in your bed you lay."<p>

Merlin watched her, no longer tearing his hair out, now just watching curiously and waiting for the more, like a small child. Gwen sighed, dissapointed that she didn't know another verse, so she just gently hummed it as she pushed Merlin down to go to sleep. He didn't oblidge, and lay down, staring at her with that same expression all the while. She tucked him in and watched as the warlock's eyelids drooped.

Just as Merlin fell asleep, the door creaked open and Gauis walked in.

"You sent for me?" Was his first words to Gwen, but he said it with enough kindness.

"Yes, I did. I'm affriad that Merlin thinks he's forgotten something. Could it be a side effect from the wound?"

"No, it's too late for a side effect. He would have experienced this sense of something missing almost immediatey. Could he remember anything about... well, what he's forgotten?"

"Only that it hadsomething to do with Arthur,he said he had to warn Arthur-"

"Warn Arthur?" Gaius suddenly began to take this more seriously. If Arthur was in danger, and Merlin had known but now didn't, Arthur's life may rest on Merlin remembering.

"Yes, and he said that 'there wasn't any time'. What does he mean, Gaius? What did he know? What do we do?"

"Gwen, we have to make him remember."


	8. Recovered, Remembering

_It took a few days before Merlin was up and about again, but those few days had been pure torture for him. He'd been driving himself mad by trying to remember the thing, but he'd only been able to uncover a few things and had been able to piece them together to create a story..._

_Merlin had been walking from the palace to the stables, when an old, dying woman had grabbed his arm. He'd spun round to look at her. She said his other name under her breath and told him "the king faces danger when cometh the men created by the Tearer or The Vale." Before Merlin could ask her what she'd meant, she dyed at her feet. _

_Merlin couldn't remeber a single thing about what she had looked like, but he knew she had been a sorceress, and that her words were to be heeded._

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed at him. Merlin just pulled a cheeky grin and picked the now dented armour off of the floor. "You're going to spend the rest of the day getting that dent out of my ceremonial arour, or I'll make you pay for an exact replica. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sire." Merlin sighed. He'd only left the bed about a week ago, and he was already managing to muck everything up. So far he'd ripped Arthur's shirt, dropped one of Gaius' vials, and dented Arthur's best set of armour. Was he cursed?

"Good." Arthur went back to his paperwork and Merlin went to look out of the window as he brushed down Arthur's pillows.

"Arthur, who are those men?" Merlin pointed out of the window at three knights who he hadn't seen before. Arthur walked over and peered at them for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I don't know, Merlin. They're not knights of Camelot, but I don't believe there's anything to worry about." Merlin rolled his eyes and continued to watch them. They seamed to be very proud, which was natural for a knight, but there was something about their pride which was scaring Merlin. It was like they were proud of an awful thing they'd done.

The knights walked in a line, and as they walked they were in step with each other. They soke to each other, but as soon as a person walked past, they would stop. It looked like they were hiding some dark secret.

As they approached the castle, Merlin saw their eyes through their helmets, he only saw them for a split second, but there was something about those eyes that gave Merlin goosebumps.

Basically, Merlin had a bad feeling about those knights, and the feeling wouldn't leave.

x x x

Everytime Merlin saw the knights through-out that day, they were doing the same thing: walking. They never did anthing else. They never sparred, they never stopped to talk to other knights, they just kept walking in a straightline, talking in hushed voices until someone happened to walk past, at which point they would walk in sience.

Merlin knew something was wrong with them... something about them was almost... inhuman.

As the young warlock lay in bed that night, staring into nothingness, his mind strayed back to the words that the old woman had whispered to him...

_"The king faces danger when cometh the men created by the Tearer of The Vale..."_


End file.
